Taming A Wildcat
by whenlovesurvives123
Summary: Madara shows Sakura how a repays 'nosy' and 'naughty' girls


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys so this is my very first Naruto fanfic! It's very much on the dark side of things so I won't be posting the full story on fanfiction. However, if it sparks your interest then please feel free to follow the story on AO3. I have a few other plot bunnies I can't wait to share with you all, two of them being teen rated fics that are intended to be humorous instead of serious like my usual works.**

 **But that's enough talking, without further ado here's "Taming A WildCat".**

If anyone had told Sakura that later on that day she'd find herself captured, stripped bare and bound to the infamous mafia boss's bed, she would've called them a pervert and punch them into next week. However, despite her constant mental pleads to the gods above, the scene wouldn't disappear. She found herself trapped in this lewd nightmare.

Sakura squirmed in her leather bindings, feeling the bonds bite into her wrists eagerly. She winced at the cool slicing pain the action elicited.

Darn it! The pinkette brood. He made them so tight, he probably knows I'm strong. She thought as she tugged on the bonds, hearing its silver ring attachment scrape on the bedpost. Good thinking on his part, he doesn't want to know what I would do to him the moment I'm out of these things! That sick twisted ba-

Before she could finish the thought, she heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. She suddenly went rigid.

He's here.

His footsteps drummed into the once quiet space, drowning out her previous fiery and awakening a much more primal emotion, fear. She shuddered. It didn't take a genius to realize what he wanted.

Sakura didn't move as he came closer, listening to those slow and calculated steps and feeling the heat of his body invade her personal bubble. She then turned her head away from him before he could come even further into view. Maybe if she stared at the wall she could pretend he wasn't there.

Unfortunately for her, Madara wasn't the kind to be ignored. Without warning he brushed her leg with the pads of his fingers, causing her to flinch. He chuckled.

"I see you're awake." He spoke softly, his voice smooth and rich like chocolate. She would've actually found his voice soothing if she wasn't bound to his bed and he a criminal.

Madara continued. "And oh so timid. What happened to the little wildcat who took my men head on all just to take a picture of my latest scandal?" When she made no effort to speak he continued. "I must say when I saw you strike one of my guards and steal his gun, I was astound. And then I thought, 'here's a girl who's either very brave or incredibly foolish. I choice the latter, if you had any form of intelligence you wouldn't be tied down to my bed," he let his eyes rake over her form appreciatively, "exposed to me." As if to accentuate what he said he grabbed one of her breast.

He was pleased to hear the girl squeal at the sudden violation. "And so responsive." Madara cooed, a chuckle rumbling deep in his throat. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you."

"Get your dirty hands off of me you sick bastard!" Sakura exploded, turning her gaze to meet his and green eyes blazing. To hell with being afraid, she would rather not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower.

Madara only smiled at her acidic remark. "There goes the wildcat from before. I almost missed you, there's no fun in breaking someone who's already tamed." He said, contradicting his vile words with a gentle stroke to her cheek.

Sakura shuddered at the action that made a mockery of affection. Gods she hated this man! Just being in his presence made her stomach curdle in disgust. Being vulnerable for the taking didn't make her feel any better.

She then turned a venomous glare his way. I'll show you wild!

Without a second thought she turned her head and took a big chump out of his hand. Instantly the taste of iron flooded her mouth and Madara's growl of pain pierced the air.

He ripped his hand away from her and glowered at the girl. His eyes darkening with murderous intent.

Sakura stilled. Damn it what did I do?! She panicked, seeing his other hand ball up into a tight fist. She held her breath.

She knew he was close to erupting, push him any further and there would be hell to pay. As much as Sakura wanted to put him over and under fire, she didn't think it wise to continue considering her current situation.

From the bulging vein in his forehead, she figured it wouldn't take much to unleash the monster thrashing beneath his calm exterior.

After a moment Madara breathed and relaxed, getting a grip on his emotions. He had to admit she took him off guard with that chomp to his hand. Even now it was still gushing red. The mafia boss smirked. But then again wasn't this the reason why he captured her in the first place? Madara always liked a good challenge and this ferocious little minx knew how to put up a good fight.

Without further delay, he cleared his throat and looked down at her, locking eyes with the audacious pinkette and shaking his head. "Wrong move Sakura-chan." He said. "It appears you don't fully understand the weight of your situation. But don't worry, you'll learn soon enough."

He walked away from her then, allowing his threat to hang in the air. Even as he faced away from her he could still feel the pinkette's eyes burn holes into his back. Madara smiled. She was filled with so much fire, it was almost a pity he would have to destroy that spirit. Almost of course.

When he found what he was looking for he returned to her side, finding her nostrils flaring and cheeks filling with an angry red hue. The man laughed, she looked more like an angry pup than an actual threat.

He spoke again. "Do you know what a wild animal and a little girl have in common?"

Sakura only glared back in response, refusing to entertain him.

"Both can easily be tamed through fear and conditioning." Madara answered for her and watched as his words sunk in. "And you my dear are my latest conquest."

He took one step closer, then another. Sakura shrunk into the bed."Don't do this!" She pleaded when she felt the bed dip with his full weight. "This is wrong and you know it!"

Madara shook his hand, dark strands falling into his face. "There is nothing wrong with disciplining an insolent girl who needs to learn her place."

Sakura seethed at his misogynistic comment, body quaking as if ready to explode. "You can twist it however you want but r*pe is still r*pe you twisted fuck! It's wrong and it's illegal, or is r*pe just apart of the long list of evil things you do with your gangster buddy?!"

" I'm not as disreputable as you may think." He replied. "Just remember you put yourself in this situation. All you had to do was be a good girl and stay away from my dealings." He said, remembering how she crashed one of his illegal gun exports.

For a freelance photographer she knew nothing on how to remain hidden. It made it far too easy to capture her. Perhaps she wanted to be found. Madara thought.

Sakura turned her head away from him, sick to her core that he was this close to her. Even as she did his scent continued to invade her nose, the smell of spice and musk. It would've been a nice scent if it didn't belong to her to-be rapist.

When she felt like she was quiet long enough she responded. " That's impossible, it is my job as a freelance journalist to cover-"

Before she could finish something foreign was crammed into her mouth. The girl screamed and thrashed, trying to knock off Madara's fingers that were working behind her head. He then yanked the leather strap, causing the metallic ring to bite into her gums.

Madara smirked deviously. This should keep her nice and quiet. He thought. Out of all the tools he used he especially loved the ring gag the most. It was able to rob its victim of their useless ability, like speaking, exchanging it for a more useful function.

The mafia boss chuckled, wondering how Sakura would react when she learns what the ring gag was designed specifically for. When she does he was sure she would make a fuss, all the more reason to silence her.

Pulling away he met her jade green eyes. " You know", he began, "I was planning on being merciful with you, showing you my way through pleasure instead of pain. But I guess that could wait, naughty girls don't deserve presents. But before I release you,"

Before she could register what he was doing, he was already upon her, blocking her mouth and forcing a tiny bottle close to her nostrils.

Sakura screamed into his hand, her eyes growing wide at her realization. He's drugging me….

Almost instantly she felt her movements grow sluggish, her limbs becoming weaker and eyes growing heavier.

Leaning back, Madara examined his handiwork. He knew the drug was working fast, its narcotic effect evident in her eyes.

Smiling he said, "I have to make sure you won't pull that stunt again. Now the night can begin"

 **AUTHOR's NOTES: Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story! I always get excited whenever I get a notification in my email saying I have a new follower or was favorited. It means a lot. And for those who wants to continue reading this story it can be found on archivesofourown under the same username.**


End file.
